


Hamish Holmes-Watson aka Five

by Ally265



Category: Misfits (TV 2009), Sherlock (TV), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alpha Greg Lestrade, Alpha John, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/M, M/M, Mpreg, Number Five | The Boy-centric, Omega Mycroft Holmes, Omega Number Five | The Boy, Omega Sherlock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:27:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25719562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ally265/pseuds/Ally265
Summary: What if number Five was born to mystery solving couple Sherlock Holmes and John Watson.This family is given a shake when Five, Hamish Holmes-Watson  , is given a chance to enroll the most exclusive school in all of Europe.How will he handle being away from home?How will his status come to play?And what mysteries will come?~~
Relationships: Allison Hargreeves/Luther Hargreeves, Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Number Five | The Boy/Klaus Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy/Vanya Hargreeves, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Vanya Hargreeves/Sissy
Comments: 39
Kudos: 90





	1. Life as it is.

**Author's Note:**

> So after watching Umbrella Academy season 2 and rewatching all if Sherlock I have come up with this idea of merging these two universes. Now I'm unsure if I will continue this full length but that depends on what you the reader say in the comments.
> 
> Now enjoy this something of a story. 
> 
> Cheers!

**October 1st 2004**

On this day, a quarter past midnight in the snug flat of 221B Bakerstreet, a baby was born with ebony locks and bright blue eyes.

The baby's sharp wails were lulled to whimpers by the gentle rocking of the exhausted omega detective Sherlock Holmes whom a few hours ago, struggled bringing the small life into the world. 

"Sherlock, he's perfect.", The ex-army solider and alpha to Sherlock, John Watson, cooed as he stroked the still moist head of the child.

"I would hope so after I spent nine months nurturing him," Sherlock responds leaning back onto the sweat damp pillow, "He has your ears.".

"He will grow into them.", John laughed and broke his concentration from his son to his mate. "He still needs a name.".

Sherlock let's out a short breathe observing the small boy. "I haven't the idea of one. ", Sherlock replied not loosing his concentration on the bundle in his arms. 

"How about Richard?", John suggests.

Sherlock faces turns a bit disgusted and shook his head. "No. I knew a Richard. He use to sell me drugs in college." Sherlock stated.

"Lucas? Henry? Edward?" John began as he ran down a list of potential baby names he knew. Each one not good enough for thier dear son.

"We might as well name him a number as we can not agree with anything." John sighed ready to throw his arms in the air.

"I don't why we are going through so many imponent options when theres a name right in reach.".

John eyes widened slightly before narrowing giving Sherlock a pointed look. "We are not naming our son that.", John declared folding his arms tightly.

"It is a perfectly fine name and I believe it will suit him perfectly." Sheock assured nuzzling the baby softly.

That made John's shoulders fall. He let's out an exasperated groan and fit his palms against his lap. 

"Fine Sherlock. But if our kid comes to hate his name that's on you." John concluded much to the smile on Sherlocks face.

"Gladly." Sherlock smiled placing a small kiss on thier sons forehead.

"Little Hamish Holmes-Watson.".

~

**January 5th 2010**

He hasn't spoken.

Hamish Holmes-Watson has not said a single word all his life. No daddy. No Father. No yes or no. 

Not even a laugh.

This worried his detective father. The great Sherlock Holmes who's able to solve a case with just the fact of a missing suitcase can't figure out why his five year old son won't speak.

"John, do you think it's my fault." Sherlock asks on this particular day in thier flat. Hamish is down for his mid-afternoon nap leaving a vacationing doctor and caseless detective a few moments of quite time together.

"What is your fault?" John questions looking over his copy of this morning's newspaper. 

"Hamish and his refusal to speak.".

John folded the paper laying it in his lap. "Sherlock, we have been over this. Hamish refusal to speak is not your fault. Even his pediatrician has said so." John said trying calm his mates worries.

"His vocal cords are perfect. His mind is perfect. His whole physical development is right where its suppose to be. So his refusal to speak has to be environmental." Sherlock declared legs shaking slightly in their lapped position. "He is silent but smart. The things he has seen or read about his parents. The death threats the times we had to hide away. This is not an environment for any child.".

John comes over to Sherlock kneeling infront of him. He places a hand on his mates shaking limbs bringing it to a halt. 

"Sherlock, we both knew from before Hamish was born that any child we have would be different. We are not exactly normal. And maybe it is this environment that Hamish refuses to speak or maybe he has nothing to say at all. We just have to be the best parents we can be to him.". John concluded.

One second past.

Then two and three.

Soon ten went by before Sherlock leans forward and presses his lips against John's. The simple kiss turned almost needy before the pair broke for oxygen.

"Alright John." Sherlock said simply. His phone beeped once and Sherlock's shoulders slumped slightly already knowing who it is as he reached into his pocket.

"Crime scene." He grumbled. 

"I'll see if Ms. Hudson can watch Hamish," John sighed.

"No!". A sharp voice cried.

Both men snapped there head to the stairs in disbelief. Five year old Hamish Watson-Holmes stood at the bottom of the steps with an annoyed look on his face staring back at his parents. 

"No?" Sherlock tested.

"No! I come with you to crime scene." Hamish declared running up to his parents.

"You just spoke Hamish." John said in amazement.

Hamish gives confused face. "Of course I can speak. I'm not a mute." Hamish stated quite eloquently for his age.

"But why haven't you done it before?", It was Sherlock turn to be amazed.

Hamish just give a simple shrug. 

"I never had a reason to".

~

The Bakerstreet family rolled up to the crime scene in almost cinematic style. Detective Greg Lestrade was standing by the entrance of a vacant old apartment building. The man had a tired look on his face and a small shake in his fingers from excess caffeine. 

"Geoffrey, I see my brother's cravings have sent you on many late night runs again." Sherlock stated shifting Hamishinto a more comfortable position in his arms.

Greg groaned and rolled his eyes, "You would think being your brother-in-law would give you a reason to remember my name." He started before his eyes landed on Hamish. "Sherlock this is a crime scene you can't just bring your kid." He protested.

"But Uncle Geoffrey I want to play with Abigail in the car.", Hamish pleaded.

Greg gapped in disbelief, "First, when did you begin talking and secondly, how did you know Abigail was here.", he questions.

"Magic." Hamish replied sarcastically.

He wiggled out of Sherlocks arms and went over to the car where Abigail was seated playing Magic Jewel on what seems to be Greg's phone.

Before he got inside the car he did hear Greg's remark, "He just started speaking he is already sarcastic.", to which Hamish grinned.

Abigail big brown eyes looked up from the small screen and a smile spread across her rosey face.

"Hamish!" The five year old girl squealed and hugged him tightly.

"Too tight." Hamish managed to say in the tight embrace. 

Abigail laughed softly letting the boy go. "You have finally began speaking." She smiled fixing her blonde side swept bang back in place.

"I still think speaking is unnecessary. I'm only doing this to not stress daddy in his condition." Hamish replied taking the the now discarded phone from the chair.

"Condition? Like how my daddy is?" Abigail questions.

Hamish nods in response, "Father doesn't know yet though." He casually says clicking away on they keys.

Abigail leaned against the closed car door staring out the open window , " My daddy has been sad about being so fat. I hope uncle Sherlock is not the same.".

Hamish just leaned against Abigails body and decides to ignore the statement.

A few minutes of silence past as neither had much else to do. Abigail staring at the officer who is suppose to be watching them playing some block game on his phone the whole time. Hamish continuing to click away not sure what to do with idle mind. 

Just then, two identical little boys, no younger than Hamish or Abigail were, climbed down the fire escape unaware to the officers bellow. Abigail jumped up causing Hamish to fall to the car floor.

"What the devil has gotten into you." Hamish hissed softly.

Abigail grinned widely as she bent whispering softly into his ear, "Think we can sneak out without him noticing,".

Hamish gives an 'obviously' look and quietly opens the other car door. Once both of them were out they dashed dow. The snow covered streets crunched under the small boots as both kids raced to follow the footsteps of the twin boys.

They soon arrive in a small alleyway quite some way from the old building to find the pair of twins leaning against the stone walls panting.

"Hey you two, why were you two running away from the crime scene." Hamish probed.

The braver one of the two came forward to answer.

"Hey, we don't want any trouble we just wanted to get out of there before the police stuck their noses into us and call those social people again." The black haired boy said holding his hands up.

"Can we at least get your names" Abigail asks.

The brave boy turns back to the other boy and nods. 

"I'm Klaus and this is my brother Nathan." He responds. "Can you please leave us alone now.".

Abigail was about to protest but Hamish pulled her along. They only got to the exit of the ally before they both were hounded by their worried parents.

"Abigail! Hamish! Where were you two! You two know you were not suppose to leave the car!" John reprimended as he check them both over for any injuries.

"But uncle John we were just uh…" Abigail says only to begin to freeze at the end. She was never really a good liar.

"Abigail. Why did you two leave the car.", Greg interrogated using his detective's voice.

Before Abigail could sputter out the truth like a faucet Hamish stepped in.

"I wanted to use the restroom and I thought I saw a cafe on the way here so I told Abigail to come with me for the walk. I got lost though." Hamish replied in the most innocent voice he could muster.

Sherlock, whom had been pacing with nerves, finally spoke. "It's fine. You are both safe." He said whether he believed the lie or not it didn't seemed like he cared. He was just glad they were both alright and not, to his worse fears, kidnapped.

John gave Sherlock a disbelieving look but just picked up Hamish ,leaving Greg to carry Abigail, to begin their way home.

When they arrived home later that day Hamish had been quiet while his parents chatted, argued, about how dangerous it was bringing Hamish to the crime scene.

Hamish could still remember how those boys look. The tattered clothes hanging from thier body , pale skin almost similar to the snow beneath thier feet and the wavy curl of thier locks. This vision was broken by the stern voice of his daddy.

"Hamish we both know you knew better and as such you are not getting desert tonight." Sherlock stated and the look of shock, horror and sadness that flashed through young Hamish face almost made John want to reconsider it.

Hamish crossed his arms and faced away from his parents on the couch. 

"It's for your own good Hamish." John said for more of assurance to himself than Hamish.

Hamish was closed up for the rest of the evening silent. The petty hatred he festered for those boys was the final thought on his young mind.

It made him feel good just for a bit.

  
  
  
  



	2. Happy Birthday P1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hamish's thirteenth birthday is here! And it already starting off with a shock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg. Hey! I'm glad you all liked the first part. I have two chapters already written for this.
> 
> Also from here and onward it's told in Hamish's/Five's point of view.

**October 1st 2017**

"Today is a no good very bad day." I told myself as I rolled out of my twin bed that morning. 

The small ache of my limbs caused my ever changing twisted sleeping positions and the dry feeling in my mouth made only made me crave one thing. 

Coffee.

Sadly, in proper British fashion, my parents only drink tea in the mornings. Tea is fine but it doesn't give me that soothing buzz as a nice cup of dark bitter goodness.

I stretched my long limbs until I heard a small pop before I felt satisfied. I give a quick glance to the clock hung on the inside of my door to see seven twenty five in neon green lights. 

A soft ruffling of sheets brought my eyes towards the other bed in the room. Harlan rose from his sheets shuffling around before pulling out his wooden bird toy.

Harlan has always been silent. I didn't mind that about him however. Who am I to force someone to speak? Unlike me who chose not to speak, my brother has autism. He rarely likes interacting with people but likes to be in the presence of people he likes, especially when he's listening to classical music.

"Hey Harlan, you want to go down for breakfast . I can make you marshmallow sandwiches if father is not awake." I asked my quiet brother.

Harlan only laid back down and continued fiddling with his bird. I sighed and turned away making my way over to my chest. 

"Your lost," I shrugged and taking hold of what I was looking for. A ballheaded one armed 17 inch doll that was leaning against my lamp.

"Good morning Dolores, had a good sleep.", I cooed carrying the doll downstairs. 

Dolores was present my parents allowed him to pick put on my sixth birthday. I can still remember the instant connection I felt seeing her.

~

**_October 1st 2010_ **

A toy store.

To any kid it's a magical time. The different things to see. Toys to choose from. My parents only takes me here in my birthday so every year I'm here I always try to see something new.

It's usually both my parents but sadly my daddy is on bedrest and can't come along. It wasn't a  _ big  _ deal. At least father is here with me. 

"Now Hamish, I want you to stay close. Can't have you running off and getting lost. Your daddy would have my head if that would happen. " my father stated holding my hand firmly.

"Don't worry father, I will be good." I replied still gazing around the vast store. 

"Is there anything in particular you want this year?", he questions. 

I give him a small shrug. "Whatever hits me.".

And hit me it did. We were just passing through the doll isle to get to the new space isle that has opened up when a stray doll fell from the shelf hitting me on the head. 

I wince softly rubbing were the sharp corner of the box landed. 

"Hamish are you alright!" Father panicked looking at the small indent the plastic of the box left.

"So sorry sirs." A young girl around my age said. She quickly climbed down the ladder she shouldn't have been on. 

"You should be more careful young lady. It could of been you falling from the ladder and not a doll." My father chastised calmly. 

"Sorry, I was just trying to reach one." The young brunette girl said.

"I would strongly advise not doing such on your own." He concluded. 

The young girl twiddle with her fingers silently trying to make herself as small as possible. I looked down at the doll on the floor to see broken in the box. I would hate for her to be in trouble for having broken it. The doll did look quite captivating despite the broken appendage. 

I pulled on my father's coat catching his attention. "I want this." I declared holding the box tightly.

My father gave me a confused look but I was form in my choice. 

"I think it's, she's, very…pretty." I added giving my father my famous puppy eyes which had him melting into my hands.

"Alright Hamish. Anything for the birthday boy." He smiled ruffling my hair much to my disdain.

As we walked away to the checkout I stopped for just a moment by the brown haired girl. 

"What's your name?" I whisper causing the girl to jump slightly.

"Va- Vanya…" she stuttered out.

I smile slightly, "Vanya…I'll remember that." I smiled and made my back with my father.

On the taxi ride home I couldn't stop staring at the doll. The smile on my face seeming to have not left. My father nudges me slightly and I gazed up at him. 

"So do you have a name for her yet?" He asks.

A name.

What name can I give to this little beauty?

"Dolores." I replied softly.

  
  


~

**October 1st 2017**

A soft sound filled the livingroom as my daddy stood poised as ever in long night robe playing a few chords on his violin. It wasn't a song. Just some random ones he plays while he thinks. I can assume the case he is working on isn't quite easy.

I propped Dolores against a biscuit tin on the table as I began rummaging through the cupboards for something to eat. Both my parents aren't much cooks so package food or take out has been common. There is also the rare cooking in but that doesn't end well.

"Hard case daddy?" I asked as I poured a considerable amount of frosted cereal into my bowl.

"Quite." Daddy replies placing down his violin. In fluid movement my daddy picked up the bowl of cereal just as I was about to pour milk.

"Hey!?" I complained.

"None of that. We are going out for breakfast on this special day. Or have you forgotten?" My daddy says and I slumped onto my right arm which was propped up in the table.

Oh yes. Today is a very bad day.

"Happy thirteenth birthday Hamish." My dad hums and presses a brief kiss on my forehead.

I let out a long groan which summed up I'm-to-old-to-be-getting-kisses-from-my-dad.

"Where's father?" I queried, swiping a biscuit from the tin in the process.

"He took a double shift at the ER yesterday so he should be here by eight." He replied.

The air in the small flat was filled with silence as a question that no one wants to ask was looming in the air.

Better to peel the bandaid off quickly.

"Did my test results come back?", I asked trying to keep my voice from wavering.

My daddy bites his bottom lip slightly. "Yes, it came earlier." He replies as he made three cups of tea.

"Well? What are the results?"

This is unlike my dad. He isn't normally this withholding. I would expect this from father like the time he refused to tell me my fish died and kept replacing it. I can notice differences.

A cream envelope was slipped onto the table next a warm cup of sweet smelling tea. Sealed. He didn't know either.

Taking the slightly rough paper between my fingers I slowly opened the sealed package. Unfolding the paper I scanned through contents.

Blood type...weight...height

Not it.

Allergies….Conditions….BMI

Still not it.

Then right at the back of the paper I saw it. Thing that dictated the course of my life forever.

My heart stopped for one beat.

"Shit…" the curse slipped so easily from my lips.

My dad sighed taking a sip of his own tea. "Omega?".

"Yep.". 

"It's going to be alright Hamish.".

I scoffed, "of course it is. It's not the end of the world. Just a stupid...status.".

"From your reaction I would say it's anything but a stupid status to you.", my dad began.

"Look, I don't want tot talk about it okay." I plead taking a small sip of the tea only to scrunch my face slightly. 

The front door open an in shuffled my tired father. His coat hanging loosely on his shoulders and his computer bag in hand.

"Good morning!" He greeted with a tired smile only to see the tense situation in the kitchen.

"What's with all the long faces. It's like someone died? Or else someone did die. Is Ms. Hudson?" My father prattled but my dad cut him off.

"No John. Ms Hudson is still alive and well.", He says. "Our son has found out his status today.".

"Oh?" He says casually, "Out then. What is it?".

"Omega…" Harlan says in almost a whisper from the top of the stairs before running back up the steps quickly.

Points to Harlan the ever selective mute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are much loved


	3. Happy Birthday P2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This day just keeps slipping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More drama it seems.

**October 1st 2017**

"What does a kid got to do to get a decent cup of coffee!" I screamed angrily in my head.

The older omegan waitress who took our order a while back in this stupid cafe decide to be a 

'savor of youth'. 

She took it upon herself to change my order of a black coffee to a cup of decaf with more milk than actual coffee. 

"Are you sure young man. Coffee is a grown up drink. " She cooed like she was talking to a two year old.

"This young man wants a coffee." I replied barely holding back the insult that was originally planned.

This waitress didn't seem fazed. "I don't think your parents would condone of you drinking such a strong drink." She grinned trying to get my parents to side with her.

"His 'parents' says he can drink whatever he wants along as it's not illegal. So take pad your and get my son a goddamn coffee." My father said going full Captain Watson on the woman.

The woman gave indigent huff and walked off with our orders. That's one waitress who is not getting a tip.

I grumbled into the cup taking small sips of the milky substance before pushing it away. My daddy was busy helping Harlan with one of those coloring sheets that Harlan insisted on bringing while my father busied himself watching the match on a nearby television but was barely listening as his eyes continued to droop ever so often.

The cafe was busy this morning as many workers shuffled in and out with various pastries and coffee and tea blends. I sat with my head propped on my hand watching the steady stream flow for about forty five minutes.

It was then my stomach grumbled rather unceremoniously loud. This caused my father who was growing very hungry and pissed off to complain up by the counter.

"Father's really giving them a go at." I mumbled telling with the wrapped fork on the table.

"Now you know never to upset your father when he's tired and hungry," my daddy joked placing down the waxy crayon that stained his finger tips purple.

A soft mixture of chuckles filled our small family space. Harlan whom has grown tired of coloring began pulling on daddy's sleeve obviously hungry.

"The food isn't ready yet,"my daddy tried to explain but that just upsets Harlan even more.

Harlan begins fidgeting as his pulls on our daddy's shirt become more frantic. 

"Harlan please calm down." Daddy pleaded but Harlan was still frustrated and began throwing colors of the table.

"Come on Harlan. It's going to be alright, father's going to be back soon with the food." I tried but tears were already prickling at his eyes.

I was filled with anger at that moment. Not at my precious brother but at the of so  _ righteous  _ waitress whom clearly is responsible for this whole ordeal.

I was ready to match over to that skank of a waitress but was stopped by a calm steady voice.

"Here. He can have this." The voice said.

The voice belong to a rosey skinned girl with a head of golden lock of hair like corn. She was holding out a white napkin with what appears to be an apple tart.

Harlan instantly took the offered pastry and begins eating in content. My daddy have the girl a small smile for her kindness.

"Thank you. I was afraid things would escalate worse than this." He thanked 

The girl smiled, "it's no big deal. He seemed agitated." She explains.

'Sissy!" A male voice hissed from the Cafe's exit.

The girl, sissy, waved bye at Harlan before running of the join the grown man who called her.

~

In the end, we all got free breakfast. The manger apologized profusely for the waitress' illmanner and didn't charge for our food.and drinks. He even gave me a free cinnamon roll and a decent cup of coffee which was devoured in seconds.

When we arrived back home we expected to spend the rest of the morning relaxing. Maybe rest together and watch a movie until lunch. Maybe invite Ms. Hudson to join in.

What I didn't expect was my uncle Mycroft to be seated in father's chair with Abigail on the arm rest.

"Hello dear cousin." Abigail greeted with big smile across her face.

"Abigail? What are you doing here so early?", I asked knowing full well they aren't suppose to be here until dinner.

"I thought you would know." Abigail responds flicking her curled locks off her shoulders.

"Hamish, please take Abigail and Harlon to your room. We have things to discuss with your uncle." Daddy ushered quickly.

"No use in protesting", I thought before leading the way to my room. I plopped down on my bed leaving Harlan to put on his headphones and listen to his music.

I crossed my legs interview style, "Alright Abigail start spilling.", I requested knowing full we she knew more than what she let's on.

"My daddy says it's quite important. Too important for me to know apparently." She huffed the last part.

"But you know something." I insisted.

Abigail hums, "You know my daddy. It's quite hard to break into the britsih government," she begins. A small smirk replaces her smile as she pulls an envelope out the side of her boots, "but not impossible.".

I take the the small letter. The familiar envelope feeling from this morning comes back to mind. My eyes scanned the letter noting the broken seal which looked like an umbrella.

Slipping the letter out it read:

_ Dear Abigail Lestrade / Number Nine _

_ We are pleased to inform you that you have been selected out of the thousands of thirteen year-olds across of Europe to attend The Umbrella Academy. _

_ The Umbrella Academy is the school where the best minds of Europe attend to become citizens of the future. _

_ Attendance to this establishment is free of charge. All accondemies are paid for and only money needed is for personal use. Classes begin October 5th 2017 and students will be living on campus but are allowed home on weekends. _

_ We hope for a quick reply. _

**_Sir Reginald Hargreeves_ **

**_Headmaster_ **

"The Umbrella Academy? Never heard of it?" I responded handing the letter back to her. "Are you sure this isn't a scam?".

"If it is a scam how did you get one too, Number Five." Abigail shot back.

My mouth trying to nibble its bottom lip. "So are you going then. To this mystery school?" I asked placing my hand on my hips.

"I don't know. Think that's what they are discussing then." She responds leaning against the closed door.

"Let's find out then." I pulled open my door quietly. We cropped down the hall just far enough to hear what they are saying.

"Maybe this school isn't a bad thing." I heard my father mused much to the attention of my daddy.

"Not a bad thing? Were talking about sending our son off to who knows where alone. " My daddy retorted back.

"All I'm suggesting that sending him to, might I say the most elite and hardest to get into school in the continent, may do him more good than harm." Father fires back.

"Good than harm? He's our son! What can that school give that we can't?" Daddy seemed to have let his emotions take him.

The last time he has heard them argue like this was a few weeks after Harlan was diagnosed.

"They could give him friends. Our son is thirteen and his only friends are related to him or a fucking doll. " I could feel the air shake a bit with that one.

"You don't get it John. He doesn't need anyone else. All he needs is us and being here is what can keep him safe. What if.." 

"Sherlock!" My father commanded.

The air grew still with the sheer power of an Alpha voice. Another thing I haven't heard since the previous event.

It seemed that snapped my dad put of it. It even made uncle Mycroft uncomfortable in his seat.

"It's going to be alright," my father says using his normal calming voice. 

"I'm just so worried John. I can't have anything happen to him. He's  _ my _ baby."dad says in defeat.

"It's okay love. I know you love our son but it's for the best. " father continued calming my dad.

A soft breathe left my dad's mouth, "Hamish what do you think? You want to attend lThe Umbrella Academy?" He questions.

I stepped out from behind the wall and down the stairs. "Yes… I do".

Unbeknownst to the everyone else, a soft strangled cry comes from a saddened Harlan before disappearing back to the room.

This birthday is a sinking ship.


	4. Pinkie Promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Promises are made and academy awaits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So like I am happy to see my readers so active in the comment sections. It fills me with joy.
> 
> I also enjoyed discussing with you guys about the Sherlock situation. All I can ask of you all is to stick around and give me a chance to flesh the idea out.

**October 4th 2017**

"The Umbrella Academy."

"One of the most elite schools in all of Europe. It is not like ordinary academies. You can not choose to attend. The academy chooses you. As such, they only choose forty three students at a time to attend the prestigious institute. That brings the question."

"How do they choose?"

"Frankly, no one really knows. Some say its random. Others say they look through your private records. I however, only have one thing to ask whoever responsible for choosing."

"Why me?"

"If by academics alone I can see the appeal of my selection. I have always had an affinity for sciences, due to the influence of my dad, and my mathematics skills are the best of my year. "

"If selection by academics was the reason then that would bring me to doubt my cousin's selection."

"Abigail is bright in her own right but not on my level, please don't tell her I said this Dolores,."

"No. There had to be another reason."

"Talent?"

"Talent could be a reason. Being very good at what you do. Quite probable. Where Abigail lacks in academics she makes up for in her talent for dance."

"No…"

"Talent is too superficial."

"No Dolores...it's not because I don't have one."

"There had to be a reason behind it."

I flopped back on the bed squeezing my eyes shut. This is just racking my brain. So much variables could be at play here.

There's a soft shuffling across the floors. I slowly open my eyes meeting the expected source.

"Harlan. What are you doing out of bed?", I question not really expecting a verbal response.

Harlan took my free hand that was not holding Dolores tightly. His eyes not naming mine as he stared out the small window.

Any normal person would take these small actions as cryptic. But I knew exactly what it was.

"Harlan, I know you don't want me to leave but it's going to be fine. I will come back.", I tried but that wasn't what Harlan wanted to hear.

Harlan started fidgeting and holding my hand to the point my flesh started turning red.

"Harlan, you have to let go."

Harlan shook his head. His fingers digging into my soft flesh. Blood trickles down the side of my hands as my brother's nails continued to dig.

"Harlan! It's going to be alright. Calm down," I gritted out before prying the boy's small fingers from my skin.

I bit back a curse and rushed to the bathroom. Hand felt a bit numb while the cool water ran over the torn flesh. 

"Dammit Harlan" I scowled in my head.

I barely held back my hiss when I poured the alcohol, which was in the first aid kit, onto the open gashes.

I had an inkling that Harlan wouldn't react well to me leaving. He never liked change. Reminds me when Dad tried changing Harlan's story book. He threw that book out the window.

When my hand was bandaged up I expected to enter the room to see it trashed in Harlan's anguish. Instead, I was met with Harlan sitting at the edge of his bed staring blankly at his hands.

I kneeled down to his height taking his hands in mind. Harlan's fingernails were stained red.

"Do you feel better now thar you did that?".

He shook his head.

"Change is scary Harlan. It will always be scary. Even though it is, it will always happen.".

Harlan still didn't meet his eyes.

"Something that will not change however is me being your brother. No matter how far apart we go, you always be my brother. ".

Harlan looks up at me. He slips one hand from my grasp and holds it up. His pinky extended in the air. 

A small smile creep to my lips. I grasped his pinky with mine.

"I swear."

~

**October 5th 2017**

  
  


"Are you sure you have packed everything?" Dad asked fixing my hair for the third time.

"Yes daddy. I'm not a little child." I whined.

"Sherlock stop worrying so much. Hamish can handle himself," my father reassured before swearing under his breath as he tried to get the pull of my luggage up.

"I must worry. Am I not to worry about my son leaving home for the first time." Dad countered.

As my parents bickered I heard a sharp beep of a horn.

"I would love to see how this ends but I think that's my ride." I replied trying to ease out.

Sadly not fast enough to avoid the bone crushing hug I got. 

"Great now I smell like you two." I pouted only to get a wave of from my Father.

I gripped my luggage and slipped on my backpack before taking one last good look around the place. It was now the realization really set in.

I'm about to leave home.

I'm not going to see my parent's or my brother again until Christmas. 

This familiar scent that has lulled me to sleep for my entire life is about to be gone. I already want to dip my head in my shirt and smell it and I haven't left the flat yet.

"Goodbye.." my final words as I made way to the sleek black car that was waiting for me outside.

I stared out the tinted windows to see the gentle smiles of my parents. My brother's sad looking eyes as he waved weakly. I managed a smal wave back before the car took off down the road.

~

Located far out in the secluded countryside sat a grand manor. It was like on of those victorian style place than a modern campus. Tediously clipped hedges and black gates was the entrance to this place. My second home for the time being. 

As if coordinated, all cars arrived at the exact same time and seemingly in number order as I was the fifth car to stop.

The soft clicking as the door opened I stepped out of the black carriage and into my new fate.

The sun hovered over the roof of the house sending a glare to my eyes. I squint, moving forward ever so slightly.

I didn't seem to make it far before I was bumped into by a boney shoulder.

"Hey! Watch where you are going!" I sneered at the offending party.

"I should be the one saying that." The person, male, replied.

The cloud covered the offending sun allowing me to see the boney male more clearly.

The boy was indeed skinny but not deathly so. He was wearing a baggy pink polo and loose pants which he looked extremely uncomfortable in. His face had soft angles under his pale skin. Black eyeliner lined rims of his eyes highlighting his forest green eyes. 

The hair.

That curly mop of black hair that sat short and a mess on the top of his head. 

"Klaus?" 

The boy gives me a confused look. His pink lips pursed.

"Yeah. And who are you?".


	5. New School Familiar Faces P1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five arrives at his new school and meets some faces of the past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys thanks for joining me on another chapter.
> 
> There is a texting scene and here is who's who. If you could not tell.
> 
> HHW: Five  
> SW: Sherlock  
> JW: John  
> AL: Abigail  
> MH: Mycroft  
> GL: Greg  
> DL: Dave

**October 5th 2017**

"Klaus?" 

The boy gives me a confused look. His pink lips pursed.

"Yeah. And who are you?"

He had this apathetic monotone to his voice. His ghostly look accompanied by his boney body gives off the impression of a man half dead walking. He would be thirteen if the letter spoke the truth. That would mean he has a status. If he wasn't born this month.

He did have a sweet scent. Like some pick and mix. 

So he is an omega?

"I'm Hamish, we met seven years ago."

Klaus stared at me for a moment. His lips were bent and his shoulders started to shake.

"What kind of name is Hamish!" He laughed heartedly. 

This fucking prick.

"It's my name. So if you know what's good for you, you would stop laughing." I threatened but it seemed only to encourage him.

"I'm sorry,  _ Hamish,  _ but who names there kid Hamish. " Klaus continued to laugh now holding his sides. 

My hands balled at the sides. Who does 

the walking pale stick think he is? Hamish is a respectable name.

"Oi! Klausie." An energetic voice joined in. 

Another boy who looked similar to Klaus, most likely Nathan, slung a slightly chubbier arm Klaus' neck. That same Pick and Mix scent.

He's is quite bold. Not many omegas would openly flaunt thier scent like that. 

"Whose the shortie," he peeved.

Klaus who has finally stopped laughing long enough to make a sentence ,"Nate my dear brother, this is Hamish.".

Nathan gives an over dramatized disgust face, "Fuck, did ya parents hate you. Sounds like a fucking skin rash.".

This is what I get for trying to be civil. Bringing myself to thier level. Curse father and his want for me to make… friends. Such a word is useless. Only brought here now with two obviously druggies judging from the scarred marks on Nathan's arms followed by the red tinge in Klaus eyes. Which brings me more questions about this institution.

I gave a pointed look at the set of curly head twins and I swear twidle dee and twidle dum froze up a bit. 

"Make fun of my name again and you will both wake up with each other hands in your beds." I threatened pushing past the two and made my way up the steps which I just realized there was a man ushering the other students in.

Said man was slouched and aged with wisdom. He had this old comforting grandparent aura to him. He stood to the left side of the tall staircase. To his far right was a lady. 

She was beautiful.

Like one of those old vintage ladies. Blonde hair pinned to the back with soft curls. A soft caring smile graced her pink lips. Truely angelic.

In the middle stood the strictest man I have ever seen in my life.

He stood firm and tall in the middle of the two. Face harden and strict with no fidgeting movement. Hands clasped to his sides of his vintage styled clothing he scanned the crowd. His right eye slightly hold down to his monocle.

He is clearly a man of great order. From the way his facial hair is meticulously combed down to his shoes bot once missing a shine. This man, Sir Reginald Hargreeves, is truly a man to not mess with.

"Students!" His voice did not boom across the room but was stern and sharp commanding every child to give him thier attention.

"As students of the Umbrella Academy you will all perform at your upmost capabilities. As a student, you shall not loose focus as the skills you will learn here will prepare you for what is to come. I shall not and will not accept incompetence. Incompetence will be met with punishment. ".

As the man talked I cast my eyes around the students in the room. There many children here of different background and character. The kid dark skinned boy in the far end of the group use to be athlete, runner , judging by the way he wears his shoes while another student was from a high class background clearly seen by the suitcase she is carrying.

I even spot Abigail. She seemed hesitant standing a distance between herself and the people around her. When this is done I really need to speak with her.

"You will all be paired up in groups of two and this person shall be your partner for the rest of your school experience. Students shall listen to Professor Pogo for thier placement and room number." The stern man concluded before promptly turning and leaving the crowd.

The slouched man before took his place and smiled at the crowd. "Goodday students. Now your placement was based on your skillsets. The person your are assigned should adequately compliment your personality through our proven method.

I will call by your number and you will both come and attain your room number and key from Miss Grace. Maps of the academy will be located in your rooms and dinner will be served at eight".

And so it goes. 

"Number 1 and Number 3"

"Number 6 and Number 9"

"Number 2 and Number 8"

"Number 12 and Number 14"

"Number 7 and Number 10"

All the faces phasing in with each other as tried to keep my brain active. I know your bored but at least don't zone out on me. 

It seems like my brain held up as my number was soon called.

"Number 4 and Number 5."

Making my way up the stairs I felt anger boil in my soul. It just had to be that fucking junkie. That goofy look on Klaus' face as he snatched the key I was going for from Grace's hand.

I groaned and took the other key. Grace gave me a beaming smile. "Welcome to Umbrella Academy.".

~

It seemed like the others were already in thier rooms. I will have to talk to Abigail at dinner then. I finally approached the room the '122' door was ajar. 

It seemed like Klaus was already making himself at home. He paying on the top bunk of the bed claiming it with his backpack of things.

"Hey Hammie, don't mind if I take the top bunk ?" He tries to make conversation with that annoying lazy tone.

"Don't call me Hammie." I retorted opening my suitcase and taking out a book.

"So I'm taking that as a yes." He responds and hopes down. 

I can feel the other looking over my shoulder. I shut my suitcase harshly causing the lanky boy to flinch back. Klaus does a mocking sound from behind but I ignore it for the sake of my sanity and peace of mind.

Cross legged in the middle of my bed I opened the book infront of me and used my phone behind it. 

The group chat was courtesy of my dad. It was mainly used for organizing family gatherings, those happen rarely, before hand but it seemed that it has a better purpose now.

I'm beginning to settle in my room ~ HHW

I as well ~ AL

_ How's the academy ~ SH _

**Did you meet anyone new ~ JW**

**Do you have a dormate ~ GL**

**_Did you pack enough sanitary napkins Abigail ~ MH_ **

Dad!! Send that in private!! ~AL

**Mycroft! ~ GL**

**_I see nothing wrong with it as it's a means to control a natural process ~ MH_ **

**_I placed them in sis 😊 ~ DL_ **

Thank you Dave but can we move on ~ AL

_ Yes, or would rather go into detail of your daughter's cycle ~ SH _

**_I could ~ MH_ **

Dad you are not helping ~ HHW

**Let's get back on topic ~ JW**

**How's the academy ~ JW**

It's fine. Some students are nuisances. Especially my 'partner' ~ HHW

Mine isn't so bad. He so quiet. ~ AL

**He? Is that allowed? ~ GL**

Calm down dad. Nothing is going to happen. ~ AL

So I say ~ AL

Abby. You are only going to wind him up ~ HHW

Besides he's a beta not an omega. No temptations ~ AL

**That does not rule out emotional attachment ~ JW**

UNCLE JOHHHHNN!! ~ AL

_ I believe it is time for the children to relax ~ SW _

_ Sleep well ~ SW _

I agree ~ HHW

Goodnight ~ HHW

Night! See you at dinner Hamish ~AL

**_Bye sis miss you ~ DL_ **

I closed out the chat just in time to see Klaus shifting through the closet. He was holding two identical dark blue uniforms with plaid cardigans and matching shorts. The only difference between the two was the number embroidered under the school's seal. 

"These are total rubbish!" Klaus exclaimed. "It's so prim and proper.".

"Isn't bad, least your don't have to wear them rags." I replied taking my uniform from him. 

"Not everyone can spend money on new clothes all the time." Klaus spit back. He pulls the outfit closer to him and looking in the full length mirror in disdain for the outfit.

"Least the shorts will make my ass look good." He sighs and hangs the outfit back in the closet.

I thumb the blazer buttons trying to get a good look at the material when I felt a hand seat my ass.

I think the first thing my hand grabbed was the lamp on the desk as I was now holding it out at a terrified Klaus.

"Let's get something straight. You and me are not friends. We don't talk to each other in this room unless it's important. And most of all don't put your hands on me. Got it."I snapped at the wide eyed teen.

Klaus gives a quick nod and climbed back on the top bunk. I laid back on the bottom bunk just relishing in the aftermath of the day.

This is going to be long school year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love comments. They are my life blood.


	6. New School Familiar Faces P2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More faces I see.

Dinner seemed to be a quiet affair. Each student had a designated seat arranged in numerical order. Sadly, four and five are both are too close for my liking. This fact causes me to sit directly next to the boy I not long ago threatened with a desk lamp.

Klaus would awkwardly look away at times with small tremble in his hand. His eyes gazing towards his brother seated a few heads down.

Right next to the scruffy brother was Abigail who seemed to already make friends with another blonde. 

I wish that I could be that social with people sometimes. It would make interacting with others less of a chore. 

My fork picked away at the brown meat , I think it lamb, as my eyes scanned the other person seated at the table.

At the the head of the table was some blonde guy. He seemed bigger then the rest of us and had a small uneasiness to him. It was like he was trying to make himself smaller than he is. This could mean that he knows his size but isn't comfortable with it. He doesn't think he will fit in due to his on set of puberty. 

The insecure one

To his right was tanned skin boy. He was short and seemed on edge. His eyes.kept darting around at the various windows in the room. It clear that he is not contemplating escape as we are on the third floor and jump from that high is death. That would leave him wanting to seem unsteady. If he was unsteady and wanting to leave he would of been looking at the doors. He wants to leave.

He's longing for home.

By his perfectly pressed clothes I would say he is a pup leaving the comforting nest of his mother for the first time.

Onto the next one she was intresting. Designer jewlery clearly screamed high class background. Her hair seemed to be messier than her overall persona. She never had to do her hair herself. Her plate is barely touched. Not to her liking. 

She's the pampered one.

Skipping a few heads I land to the Asian boy I just noticed next to me. His head buried in a book. He ate majority of his meal but did not enjoy it by the way he spread the leftovers on the plate. He is being kind. He doesn't want to waste.

He's the loner from poorer family background.

Seat next to him was empty.

The last person at this table was open. She smiled a lot at the others. Her posture is lacking and her dinner etiquette is poor. Her hands grips her utensils firmly and seem slightly rough. 

She a country girl.

I pause myself before I went to far. I could hear my father laughing in the background as he repeats for the hundredth time how I sound like daddy. 

Who wouldn't want to be like Daddy?

I take few quick bites of the rice before heading off back to my dorm. I still haven't taken Dolores out of the bag. She is going to be very crossed with me.

In my rush I failed to notice another person rushing down the halls. It wasn't until we were in a tangled mess on the floor either of us realized the collision.

The girl was red as a beat as she began sputtering a tune of apologizes. He brown bags sprayed up on the top of her head like a roosters crown.

I reached up and feathered the hair down. I never thought she could get redder. 

"No need to be sorry too. I didn't see you there as well." I said now dusting my clothes off.

"You don't remember me?", she says softly.

Remember her? Now that she is straightened up she does look familiar. The way she twiddle her fingers around to her nervous eyes.

"Toy shop?" I asked and she smiled and nodded. "I didn't expect to see you here.".

The brown hair girl nodded. He hair ruffled around as she did. 

"So, toy shop girl, you got a name?".

She nodded.

"I never knew a nod was a name.", I joked much to the girls futher embarrassment.

"I mean, my name is Vanya.", she finally says 

I hold my hand out, "Nice to meet you again Vanya, I'm Hamish.".

Vanya hesitantly takes my hand shaking it.

Then it hit me.

Her scent. 

It was like fresh ink on paper with a wooden undertone. It was like I can smother my nose into her for days.

The scent also signaled to me another thing.

She's an Alpha.

I take my hand back much to her shock. Damn, she may think I'm disgusted by her. Fuck.

"You should get going, dinners almost over." I quickly breathed out.

Vanya breaks from her small shock and nods looking at her watch. "I guess I will see you a class then." She almost whispered.

As she walked past me I couldn't resist inhaling her scent once more for memory. I have only know I'm an omega for a week and I'm already lusting after an Alpha. I haven't even had my first heat.

Speaking of heats.

I should be getting mine soon. It usually takes two weeks after getting result for a heat to start. My heart sank at the thought.

No need to study on the future now. A heat shouldn't be so bad. Daddy has gone through many heats and he seems fine. 

I just got to deal with it.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments makes the world go round.


	7. Scent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five got a scent to track.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update.

**October 6th 2017**

It smells weird in my room.

It's like freshly varnish wood with a hint of berries. 

Blueberries? No. Maybe blackberries? Gooseberries...

I take a long sniff of the intoxicating smell flooding the small room. With my eyes pressed shut I rise from my bed tracking the scent. I could hear a soft grumble from behind - probably Klaus - but pushed it back in favor of following the scent.

  
  


My nose lead me towards the sparse closet. I press my begging nose to the wooden pane. Due to my keen sense of smell from my dad I would assume the scent was farther away. 

But this was so strong.

And Ithe smell wasn't coming from that wooden blocker.

I press closer as my head grew light from the smell. My hands laid flat on against the smooth surface. A soft sound escape my throat. 

Was that a moan?

I had no time left to dwell on that thought as I fell through the spinning pane of wood. The smooth feeling of wood was replaced with coldness of tile.

Ooo~ The scent got stronger!

My eyes open and I stare at the growling mess on the opposite side of the room. 

It's the coddled one.

Dark hair sticking in different directions. Sweat dripping off his tan nose. His dark eyes all the more darker.

And focused on me.

How great. First day of class and I'm laying on my stomach infront of an Alpha in rut. 

Yet I can't bring myself to move.

My body tingled trying to tell me go forward. Go forward to the newly awakened Alpha and bare my unmatured gland for him sink his teeth into the sensitive flesh.

My hands crawl me closer. 

The alpha's nostrils flare up ready to pounce. I shut my eyes. I feel a hand yank me back and the sharp closure of wood. 

A cloth is wrapped around my nose and after a few long inhales the tingling stopped. My eyes wander around the room now trying find who pulled him away.

" Hamish! Are you trying to get claimed!", Klaus shouts leaning against the foot of the bunk.

I peel the soaked cloth off my face, "What is this?".

"It's suppressant. You are lucky I had it or you would as deep on some Alpha dick.".

I push myself up and stare at the male. He was breathing heavy and refused to make eye contact with him.

"Thanks.", I mutter.

His eyes snapped to me, "Does that mean we are one step closer becoming best flatmates?".

I roll my eyes and began gathering my supplies for the bath, clothes and bag. The whole way to the shared bathroom. They were separated by gender and status which is good. 

I can't bare be around an Alpha right now.

Who puts a heat room behind a closet?

I sigh and ran the water cold trying to wash the after gleam left behind by tremors. I hear the door open and some slip into the shower next to me.

The divider blocked majority of the person. I pressed my toes to the floor catching the glimpse of curly brown hair.

Must be Klaus.

Klaus might do something stupid if we get out the same time so I quickly exited the shower. Throwing on the stuffy starched uniform I swung the bag over my shoulders before heading to my first class.

Chemistry.

I rather enjoy chemistry. It isn't no psychics or advance mathematics but it's very nostalgic. Those nights which when dad use to bring home subjects to test. He would spend hours performing some odd test after odd test until he seemed his hypothesis fully explored.

I would watch from a distance. My young eyes mesmerized by the array of liquids and reactions produced by the subjects. 

It would take father lifting my tired frame to my bed before doing the same to my dad. Then in the morning dad would complain about father not allowing him to finish eve though he was so tired he once fell into a sheep's brain.

When I arrived to the class it was fairly empty. Most students have not arrived yet. They are probably still waking up.

I took my seat, which had a shiny brass name plate stating my number. I stare at the seat to my left.

Can't I get away from that ball of fluff.

No need for me to stress out. Just take out your books and pens and do some light work. I intended to but only to find me lacking a pen.

How did I forget to pack one!

I shouldn't make such simple errors.

"Do you want a pen?", a soft voice said.

I looked to my right to see the asian loner boy from dinner. He was reading a different book from last time but not that into it by him taking his attention to me.

"Yeah, thanks", I take the pen.

The boy gave a small nod, "I'm Ben.".

I stare at the boy. He looks less annoying than Klaus at least. I take a small sniff. He is a beta. 

He could be useful.

"Hamish. Hamish Holmes-Watson.".

Our brief acknowledgement of an acquaintance was cut short by a familiar scent entering the room. 

It smelled of trees and vanilla. There was an underlining scent of what can only be described as...home.

221B Bakerstreet.

The only person of that smell is the person I have smelt since I was born. A million questions flash through my brain before one stuck.

Why is my dad, Sherlock Holmes, teaching at the Umbrella Academy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments make me smile.


	8. Lil Rumour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asking some questions and a lil rumor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. Life said let's give her hell.
> 
> Also.if you guys have any ideas you want in the story I am open. If your idea is implemented in the story you will get credit for it

**For the record I must say, my dad is a brilliant man. With that being said my dad's teaching ability is a bit advance for some of my fellow students.**

Only few persons were listening. Ben was barely grasping the beginning and Klaus was dead asleep while my dad moves on to something else. 

It wasn't until he actually looked at the class' disconnect from what he is saying he seemed to change his tactic.

"Have any of you ever seen a dead body?,".

The class looks at him with utter confusion.

One hand goes up.

"I have sir.", a brown skinned girl with short brown hair answers.

"Are you aware that the human body can still react even when deceased?."

This starts a lengthy discussion of my dad's past experiments which either can gross you out or make you really curious.

At the end of the time the bell rings signaling the next class. The class exits the room leaving only me, my dad and Abigail behind.

"Uncle Sherlock! What are you doing here.", Abigail squeals.

"Yes, what are you doing here dad?".

My dad fixes his books, "I was offered a job here. As of your father also which you can visit him in the doctor's office.".

"Don't you find it odd?". A school as prestigious as this doesn't just hire anyone. Nevertheless one with no teaching experience. 

"Yes, but due to the fact that none of the teachers here besides the main three have teached before adds to my suspicions.".

"Then why did you take the position?".

There was a short pause, "I was bored.".

"Bored? Really Dad?".

"Right,now hurry along. It is English next I believe.", he ushers us out the room.

I know cases can be slow at the yard but not that bad. Even though I think I understand my dad, some of his actions still evade me. 

"Don't think I'll drop this.", I shot back before the door was shut in my face. 

I grumble softly as I stormed away leaving a confused Abigail behind. She is the least of my worries right now. I need to find out what my Dad's motives are.

I'm thirteen years old. If I can get heats, I can handle a little mystery. Heck, my Dad use to breakdown his cases to me as a game when I five. What he's doing us almost…

Insulting.

The sound of my watch beeping signals I'm late for English. English can suck it. I prefer greek and Latin more. But I don't wish to fail so I pull myself to the class.

The English teacher is this skinny black man. He takes one look at me and it draws me to the desk. The silver name stand reads Mr. Chestnut. He this stiff look but it's clear he's forcing it. His fingers bare of any rings or ring marks. 

"Your number Five right?" He says now looking at his open file.

"Yes Sir.".

"Since it's your first day I will go easy on you. I have placed you in a group to work on a paper. Your group members will give you the details.".

"Who are my group members.", I almost gritted out. This group thing is not friend.

" Numbers 11, 14 and 4.".

I want to smash that man's head in with a cricket bat. Why can't get away from that preppy little imp?

I looked back to the class and sees Kluas sitting in the back next to two other persons.

A boy with short bowl shaped hair and awfully pale and a girl a never ending pout on her lips and a too high and tight ponytail. 

Seems like fine people. Thanks Mr Chestnut.

As I made my way across the lanes of desks and I was met with some stares and light chuckles.

What's so funny? 

I sit down next to Klaus, the only available seat, and meet thier stares. 

"As your roommate Hamish I must be the one to tell you this. There's a rumour going around.".

Really? A rumour. It's only been a few days - what could possibly be used against me! 

"Well then? Spit it out!".

"I heard a rumour that you are Vanya's scentbound.".

"Really? On what grounds?".

A baseless claim. How could I be her scentbound when we haven't even had a decent conversation? Then again the idea of soulmates are baseless. 

A scentbound is simply defined as the occurrence of a Alpha and omega scents being so compatible that they become unable to find another's scent besides thier scentbound appealing.

It's pretty common in older couples but for someone so young who's still developing it is rare.

"Completely ridiculous. Why would anyone believe that? Furthermore, who would even start it?".

"Allison Daniels.", a soft voice said.

The small pale as paper boy cowered as my attention shifted to him. I swear if I moved too quickly I would give him a heart attack. 

"Who's that?".

"She's number 3. She always wears those expensive barrettes", he simply said.

I cast my eyes back at the other students. Sure enough, it's that same girl from dinner. Her shiny barrettes shining proudly as she chatted to her table of would be followers.

"She's a bitch is what she is. She and her sister.", the ponytail girl dipped in. "She thinks because her Mom can sniff out scentbound that means she can.".

That's when it clicked. I remembered hearing that last name somewhere. Thier mom, Clarissa Daniels, use to be on those day time talk Mrs. Hudson use to watch. She was one of those few Omegas, some Alphas do have thia skill also, who are hyper sensitive to scents than usual. Thus she uses that to pair up loveless Omegas and Alphas to thier true mate. 

"I don't have the time nor care for what she has to say.". 

Them again, I may not care but these teens who are already bored with the school may. I cast my eyes around the class looking for those familiar chocolate bangs. 

Vanya was seated on the other side of the room with her head bowed low and her fingers twiddling with a stray lock of hair. She takes a moment away from her fingers to pull her pleated skirt over her knees. Other students eyes continuously glance at her resulting her fingers to quicken thier fiddling pace.

I rose from my seat and take a few brisk steps over to the fidgeting girl. I place a light hand on her shoulder catching her attention.

"Vanya. Come sit with me.".

"But the project-."

"No...you are in my group now. If you wish it.".

Vanya looks over at her group who seemed to have no care if she leaves and rises from her seat. On thier way back to our seats I catch a quick sarcastic comment from some random student.

"Isn't it sweet. It's the Omega who wears the knot now .".

I bit back a growl. I felt a warm hand wrap around mine calming my anger. Vanya had a small timid smile on her face with a splash of pink. I squeezed her soft hand a bit tighter and made it back to the table.

"Vanya will be joining our group now. Vanya this is Klaus and… uh.".

It hadn't occured to me that I didn't know their names.

"Kelly.", the ponytail girl said.

"Simon.", the ghost like boy said.

_ "Now that were introduced let's get this project started.". _


	9. Violin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Projects, mysteries and Violin music.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow it's been a really long time. People who have read my books for a long time know that I have a terrible habit of dropping off the face of the earth and then popping back like nothing happen. Any way I'm back again. 
> 
> Also I do take characters from other shows in this book but I don't list it because I either change that character up a lot or thier role is so insignificant.
> 
> Enjoy the chapter!

**~Same Date~**

It is theorized that twins share a mental link with each other. If one twin is hurt the other twin will feel it too. With that said…

Klaus has been acting odd. More than usual. Throughout the rest of our classes he's been distracted. He's constantly looking around and seems about a pea size away from running away. That also brings a question.

Where is Nathan?

Nathan has not been to any class today. The teachers say that he is being evaluated. What the hell does evaluated even mean in this school's case. Doesn't matter to me. The o plaything that matters is that Klaus is not paying attention as we try to finish this English project.

"Oi Klaus. Stop staring like idiot. I want to finish this before dinner." Kelly snapped.

"Screw you! I don't care about this stupid project anyway!", Klaus snapped back and threw himself out of the chair. 

"Where are you going!".

"Piss off Hammie. I'll be back before dinner.", he says before disappearing out the empty classroom.

"Should we continue?", Vanya says looking up from the computer.

"Might as well. This paper isn't going to write itself.".

The paper took a good hour to complete. Klaus didn't come back that whole time. Not that I care. Klaus could not come back for the rest of the night.

As I pack up my things I hear the distinct sound of Vanya wetting her lips to ask a question. 

"Uh...um Hamish. Do you think Klaus will come back? I know I don't really know him but he seemed upset.".

"How should I know. He's Klaus. He'll come around when he needs to.".

Vanya bowed her head looking at her fingers. I have a feeling this dejected lamb look going to be recurring thing. I slung my bag over my shoulder and sighed.

"Want to go looking for him?".

"It would be the right thing to do.".

That's how we ended up roaming the empty class halls while everyone else were down in the recreation sector. Klaus better be here or I'm putting pins in his bed tonight. Vanya was about to begin a string of apologies soon for dragging me out here for nothing when chatter could be heard in a class.

"Must we truely do this Mr Hargreaves.", Grace's soft voice says 

"It is a must. How else can we move forward. The threat will only continue to brew.".

"But surely sir, there is a more, effective way than relying on…".

Mr Pogo's voice is cut short by a tight hand and heavy pull of our shoulders away from the door. In front of us was a stone cold blonde haired man with a carved scowl.

"No students allowed in the halls at this time.", a thick swedish accent says.

"Very sorry Sir. We did not know." Vanya was quick to apologize.

He pushed us out of the class hall and into the main hall. Vanya moved to apologize to me but I just silenced her with a finger. 

"You don't have to apologize all the time. Not everything is your fault." I said simply as I straightened my blazer. 

Vanya bit her lip and nodded, "We didn't get a chance to fine Klaus.".

"Klaus could suck it.".

Vanya just silently walked with me. It didn't look like she was going to say anything. I didn't mind. Her scent was very calming. After that violent scent from earlier to day.my nose has been quite sensitive. 

That left me to drown some of it out with my thoughts. What plan was Principal Hargreaves conducting? Does it have to do with my parents? What about the disappearance of Klaus' brother? So many questions but none of it linking clearly. Not enough evidence.

"Hamish, do you like violin music.".

Vanya's soft voice says. I didn't realize we walked all the way to the music room. I looked back at Vanya who looked away from me.

"Violin music? I do.".

"Would you. Would you like to hear me play?".

"I would'nt be opposed.".

A smile. A bright and joyful smile graced her lips. She gripped my hand dragging me over to the room. Nobody was currently inside so they had the whole room to themselves. 

Vanya sat him onto the ottoman and picked up the violin. She turned the instrument like it was second nature before she played a slow tune. 

"Canon in D?".

"Yes. You know classical?".

"Yeah, my dad plays violin often. I am familiar with many songs.".

Vanya continued to smile and play. The smile did not take away how concentrated her eyes were. How here fingers never missed a beat in how they moved. Then my phone beeped.

Meet me in my room  AL

'Abigail? What happened to her?', I thought as I pocketed my phone.

Vanya had stopped playing to look at me. "Is something wrong Hamish?".

"My cousin wishes to speak with me.".

Vanya's eyes fell, "oh. You should go then. Don't keep family waiting.".

It was my turn to look away. "We can come here again tomorrow?".

Vanya nodded. Her eyes sparkled just a bit. "That would be much fun.".

She placed the violin in its case. Just before I turned to leave I was engulffed in a tight hug. Her scent lingering when we separate. Those danm butterflies came back from this morning. Such a distraction.

All the way to the room the butterflies still persisted . That was until I saw the reason why I was called to Abigail's room.

"Abigail what was the reason for-".

My body froze when the scent hit me. An alpha scent. Definitely not Abigails but similar. A scowl came to my lips as my mind pinpointed who it was before my eyes confirmed.

"What are you doing here Bryce.".

The figure, who was lounging on desk chair turned around. His golden brown hair pushed back and the mischievous twinkle in his blue eyes spelled trouble. 

"Why hello there dear baby cousin.".

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Comments are much loved.


End file.
